Gunslinger
GUNSLINGER For a renegade few, battle sounds different than it does for the typical fighter. The clash of steel and the sizzle of spell energy are drowned out by the thunderous rhythm of gunfire—the pounding beat of the gunslinger. Gunslingers are a bold and mysterious lot. While many treat the secrets of black powder with the same care and reverence that a wizard typically reserves for his spellbook, most gunslingers know that firearms are a secret that cannot remain concealed forever. While current firearms are simple, often imprecise, and even dangerous devices, they are a technology on the move, and one that will become even more powerful when it is fully fused with magic. ABILITIES New weapon rules: Any weapon of the firearm type has an Ammunition stat. This is the amount of attacks you can perform during a combat scenario with that weapon before you must reload. This does not change the attacks per round you can perform. Reloading takes an round to complete. If you are attacked while reloading you receive a -5 penalty to AC for being distracted. Firearms also have range. This is how far you must be to get an accurate shot on a target. If your target is out of range they receive a +5 bonus to AC. Trusted Sidekick: 0 CP Special Rules: Required While the gunslinger may use any weapon, he prefers the feel of blazing steel. The gunslinger gains a +2 bonus to ranged attacks with any firearm and gains an extra +2 bonus if using a revolver. If the gunslinger is dual weilding firearms this bonus applies to both attacks. Should the gunslinger not have a firearm in hand, he cannot use any class abilities. Grit: 6 CP A gunslinger makes her mark upon the world with daring deeds and thus has no respect for rules of engagement. As a result, once per day for each rank in Grit, the gunslinger may reuse an ability that can only be used once per combat scenario or once per day. Ranked: 1 Rank 6 CP 2 Rank 12 CP 3 Rank 24 CP 4 Rank 48 CP 5 Rank 96 CP Deadeye: 12 CP The gunslinger can take a round to aim at a target passed his firearm's range. In doing so he gains +5 to hit that target. Gunslinger’s Dodge: 12 CP The gunslinger gains an uncanny knack for getting out of the way of ranged attacks. When a ranged attack is made against the gunslinger, the gunslinger receives a +2 bonus to AC against the triggering attack. The gunslinger can only gain this bonus while wearing medium or light armor. Gunslinger's Initiative: 12 CP Prerequisites: Grit Once per combat scenario, as long as the gunslinger's hands are free and unrestrained, and the firearm is not hidden, he can draw a single firearm and attack the same round. If the gunslinger has 5 ranks in Grit, he may draw up to two weapons and attack in the same round. Pistol-Whip: 6 CP The gunslinger can make a surprise melee attack with the butt or handle of her firearm as a standard action. When she does, she is considered to be proficient with the firearm as a melee weapon and gains a bonus on the attack roll equal to the enhancement bonus of the firearm. The damage dealt by the pistol-whip is nonlethal. If the attack hits, the gunslinger knocks the target prone and the target is stunned for one round. Blast Lock: 6 CP The gunslinger makes an attack roll against a lock within the range of his firearm. A Diminutive lock usually has AC 7, and larger locks have a lower AC. The lock gains a bonus to its AC against this attack based on its quality. A simple lock has a +10 bonus to AC, an average lock has a +15 bonus to AC, a good lock has a +20 bonus to AC, and a superior lock has a +30 bonus to AC. Arcane lock grants a +10 bonus to the AC of a lock against this attack. On a hit, the lock is destroyed, and the object can be opened as if it were unlocked. On a miss, the lock is destroyed, but the object is jammed and still considered locked. It can still be unlocked by successfully performing this ability, by using the Disable Device skill, or with the break DC, though the DC for either break or Disable Device or the AC increases by 10. A key, combination, or similar mechanical method of unlocking the lock no longer works, though knock can still be employed to bypass the lock, and the creator of an arcane lock can still bypass the wards of that spell. Trick Shot: 6 CP The gunslinger makes an attack roll against an unattended object within the range of his firearm. On a hit, the gunslinger does not damage the object with the shot, but can move it up to 15 feet farther away from the shot’s origin. On a miss, he damages the object normally. Stop Bleeding: 6 CP The gunslinger makes a firearm attack and then presses the hot barrel against himself or an adjacent creature to staunch a bleeding wound. Instead of dealing damage, the shot stabilizes the target. The gunslinger does not have to make an attack roll when performing the deed in this way; he can instead shoot the firearm into the air, but that shot still uses up ammunition normally. Startling Shot: 12 CP Once per combat scenario, a gunslinger can purposely miss a creature that he could normally hit with a firearm attack. When he does, that creature becomes startled until the start of its next turn. Called Shot: 24 CP Prerequisites: Deadeye Once per combat scenario, as a full-round action, the gunslinger can make a single firearm attack and choose part of the body to target. He gains the following effects depending on the part of the body targeted. If a creature does not have one of the listed body locations, that part cannot be targeted. Creatures that are immune to sneak attacks are immune to these effects. Arms: On a hit, the target takes no damage from the hit but drops one carried item of the gunslinger’s choice, even if the item is wielded with two hands. Items held in a locked gauntlet are not dropped on a hit. Head: On a hit, the target is damaged normally, and is also confused for 1 round. This is a mind-affecting effect. Legs: On a hit, the target is damaged normally and knocked prone. Creatures that have four or more legs or that are immune to trip attacks are immune to this effect. Torso: Targeting the torso threatens critical damage on a 19–20. Wings: On a hit, the target is damaged normally, and must make a Fly check or fall. Bleeding Wound: 24 CP Prerequisites: Deadeye Once per combat scenario, when the gunslinger hits a living creature with a firearm attack, the creature begins to bleed to death regardless of damage. The target has 1d4+1 rounds to stabilize before dying. Lightning Reload: 48 CP Prerequisites: Grit The gunslinger can reload a single weapon and attack in the same round. If the gunslinger has 5 ranks in grit, he can reload two weapons and attack with both in the same round. Evasive: 12 CP Prerequisite: Grit When the gunslinger fights defensively, he gains +2 to AC for each rank in grit. Menacing Shot: 12 CP The gunslinger can shoot a firearm into the air, and affect all living creatures within a 30-foot-radius burst as if they were subject to the fear spell. The gunslinger can use this ability once per day. Slinger’s Luck: 24 CP The gunslinger can, once per day, reroll an attack roll or a skill check. The gunslinger must take the result of the second roll, even if it is lower. Cheat Death: 24 CP Whenever the gunslinger takes critical damage, he can, once per combat scenario, make a bleed check. If he is successful he stabilizes and can continue acting as normal. Death’s Shot: 24 CP Once per combat scenario, when the gunslinger scores a critical hit, he can deal minor damage, and the target must succeed a resistance check. On a failed check, the target dies. This is a death attack. Stunning Shot: 24 CP When a gunslinger hits a creature, he can stun the creature for 1 round. The creature must make a resistance check. If the creature fails, it is stunned for 1 round. Creatures that are immune to critical hits are also immune to this effect. The gunslinger can only use this ability once per combat scenario. Lucky Number Seven: 48 CP Prerequisites: Revolver The gunslinger has learned to leave one in the barrel to make sure he never misses. Once per day the gunslinger may add +10 to his attack roll for one round. This attack can only be used if the gunslinger is weilding a revolver. If the gunslinger is weilding a different weapon, this ability is unusable. True Grit: 48 CP The gunslinger has no reason to be restricted by the rules of engagement. If an ability can only be used once per combat scenario, it can now be used at any time. This ability does not work on abilities that can only be used once per day. Red Dead Perception: 100 CP Prerequisites: Deadeye The gunslinger has trained himself to be aware of the smallest of movements. The gunslinger always takes 20 when making Perception checks. Fistful of Boomstick: 100 CP Prerequisite: Revolver The gunslinger does whatever it takes to get the job done. Once per day, the gunslinger may empty his revolver's chamber in one massive attack, he may target any amount of targets divided across six shots. The gunslinger treats this attack as one attack, if the attack would succeed against one target, then it succeeds against all targets. Feelin' Lucky: 100 CP Prerequisites: Death's Shot Sometimes a gunslinger seems to always get lucky. Once per day the gunslinger can take 20 on an attack roll. If the gunslinger does so it deals critical damage if the attack hits the targets AC. This target cannot regenerate nor can it be healed with spells or first aid. The target dies in 1d2+1 rounds. Bad Company: 100 CP Prerequites: Grit Once per day, the gunslinger can choose one of the following: The gunslinger can provide allies with a +2 to attack rolls and -2 to AC per rank in grit, aswell as provide enemies -2 to attack rolls and +2 to AC per rank in grit. Or, the gunslinger can provide allies with -2 to attack rolls and +2 to AC per rank in grit, aswell as provide enemies +2 to attack rolls and -2 to AC per rank in grit. This ability cannot be used if the gunslinger has no allies.